memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (22nd century)/And Now For A Word/Teaser
Teaser Fade In EXT. SPACE (EARTH SPACE DOCK) The Spacedock in orbit around Earth. As Taylor records her log, there is a subtle hint of finality in her voice and tone... a feeling that she's wrapping things up here. Capt. Taylor's (V.O.): Captain's Starlog April ninth, twenty-one fifty-six EXT. SPACEDOCK - Archer (OPTICAL) Revealing Archer being worked on at the dock. Capt. Taylor's (V.O.): (Continuing) The Archer remains docked at McKinley Station, undergoing a major overhaul and refit. I am confident that the ship... and crew... will soon be ready to return to service. INT. Commander Martin's Quarters Clothes are scattered along the floor as the camera pans up to see Hoshi Sato waking up and turns over and kisses her husband John on the lips, as he wakes up and looks at her. Hoshi: Hey there sleepy head. John: Hey yourself Hoshi. Hoshi: (smiles) It was an interesting night last night. John: (smiles) Yeah it was and you were interesting as well. Cut to: INT. Captain's Ready Room Taylor is looking over a lot of reports and padds on the desk. The door CHIMES. Capt. Taylor: Come. The door open and Lieutenant Mason walks into the ready room. Ltjg. Mason: Phase-Cannon upgrades are complete, Captain. Capt. Taylor: What already, we've only been in space dock for about a week. Ltjg. Mason: (acknowledges) We have begun power supply calibration. Door chimed. Capt. Taylor: What now Come. The door opens and Commodore Taylor walks in. Capt. Taylor: Dad? Commodore Taylor: As you were Captain, Lieutenant mind if I have a moment with the Captain. Ltjg. Mason: Sure sir. Mason leaves as the door closes. Commodore Taylor: I know you and your crew are wanting shore leave Marcia but we've got an issue, (hands her a padd.) for weeks we've been trying to provide supplies for the people that are resistancing the Romulans on one of the planets they took over during the early parts of the war but they've been destroying convoy after convoy. Capt. Taylor: (looks at padd) And you want the Archer to make sure the next one gets to them. Commodore Taylor: Yes, and Starfleet is reluctant to do this but we've got a reporter from the SSIN her name is Gannet Brooks. Capt. Taylor: Wasn't she banned from making news reports about the war? Commodore Taylor: Yes I was able to convince her editor to give her another chance it cost me three bottles of Brandy, Marcia I understand how you feel she was accused of being a Terra Prime Agent but she was cleared of those charges give her a chance that's all I'm asking. Camera pans on Taylor's face. Cut to: INT. C Deck Port side Airlock The door opens and Gannet Brooks walks onboard the ship. Capt. Taylor: Ms. Brooks welcome aboard I'm Captain Marcia Taylor commanding officer of this ship and these are my officers my Chief of security Lieutenant Jack Mason, and my XO Commander John Martin. Gannet: John Martin as in the son of James Martin. Cmdr. Martin: Yeah you knew my father? Gannet: I've interviewed him a few times during the Xindi attack and how he felt about Starfleet's position afterwards, it's nice to meet you Commander. Ltjg. Mason: If you and your team will follow me I'll show you to where you'll set up your gear. They walk away from the air lock as the door closes. Capt. Taylor: You think we can trust her? Cmdr. Martin: (to Taylor) Yeah I think we can Hoshi told me she's a good person, hey I've gotta fly Hoshi back to Enterprise before she departs so give me a few minutes and I'll be back. He heads to the Launch Bay. EXT. SPACE (EARTH ORBIT) Shuttlepod One heads towards Enterprise in formation with the fifth battle group. INT. Shuttlepod canopy Cmdr. Martin: This is Pod One from Archer to Enterprise flight control I've got Commander Sato and request permission to dock. Enterprise flight (O.C.): Acknowledged Pod One, move to the starboard launch bay Cmdr. Martin: Acknowledge flight. Pod shakes as the bay doors closed underneath the pod, and air is back on-line and Hoshi opens it and kisses her husband. Hoshi: Love you and be careful out there John. John: (To Hoshi) I'll be careful honey. Hoshi leaves the pod and then the hatch closes. EXT. SPACE Pod one returns to the Archer. Cut to: INT. Main Bridge The crew are at their stations as Commander Martin walks onto the bridge and relieves an Ensign from his station and sits at the console. Capt. Taylor: control this is Archer we're ready to disembark. Dock Master (O.C.): Acknowledge Archer you're clear for launch. Capt. Taylor: Thanks control, Ensign take us out one quarter impulse and then when we've cleared dock set course to meet up with the convoy warp five. Ens. Carlson: Aye, Captain engaging thrusters. EXT. SPACE Archer flies out of dry-dock and then leaps into warp speed. (End of Teaser, fade out, starring credits)